The Elric Sisters
by gothicangel0827
Summary: *Le-Gasp* What if there was two Elric sisters! Would they get along with the Elric brothers! Or will envy and anger take over the two brothers, learning that their sisters are better alchemists than them! I don't know anymore! Two OCs and a little OOC


**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story so please tell me if I get some facts wrong. But please don't do it meanly. That would be considered a flame and I don't want any flames. Edward wouldn't like it. :(**

**___________________________________________________________________________:P_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Ed! Al! Would you please come here for a moment?" Roy called out. And sure enough after a few moments the Elric brothers came through the door across the room.

Ed leaned on the doorway and said, "What the hell do you want?" in a tone that had annoyance in it.

"I want you two to know something so sit down in a chair if you please." Roy said, motioning towards a few chairs next to him. Both Ed and Al took a seat in front of his desk and one of Roy's phone started to ring so he picked it up and quickly answered it. He didn't say anything but he listened to the person on the other end and nodded frequently while writing notes on a piece of paper. He hung up and returned his attention to the two brothers in front of him as Hawkeye walked in.

"They're here, sir," She said, walking up to Roy and handing him a sheet of paper. He nodded and he waved her out of the unusually quiet office. She left but lingered around the door frame waiting for something. Al shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Ed rested both his human and auto-mail arms on the arm-rests. He slid down his seat into a lazy position as Roy continued, "As I was saying I want you two to—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you told that already so what do you want for us to know…?" Ed said, cutting of Roy.

"Nii-san I don't think that we should interrupt him. He might have information that we might need to get our bodies normal again…" Al said looking at his brother through the armored suit.

Ed 'tch'-ed but let Roy continue and so he did, "We have some information on your family –"both Al and Ed was shocked at this "—and it seems that you two have two sisters. We already took blood tests and it came out positive that you four are related and we finally got a hold of them as you can see from what Hawkeye just said," He motioned at Hawkeye and she nodded, closing the door and leaving.

Ed and Al were both shock and dumfounded so Ed started to stutter, "B-but if w-w-we re-really had s-si-siblings don-don't you th-think we wou-would of kn-known?"

"I don't know how they got so far away from your family but they were so we found them and since they are very strong I want you to take them with you when you guys go out on your quest." Roy said as Hawkeye entered the room again.

"Here they are, sir," She said as two girls entered the room they were in the clothes that Hawkeye wears but one had dark golden hair pulled back in a high ponytail while the other had long gold hair that dropped down to her waist and her bangs covered the left side of her face. The one with the ponytail had dark brown eyes while the one with the bangs had dark navy blue eyes.

They both walked up to Al and Ed and the bangs one extended her hand and said, "Hi, Nii-chans! I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam!"

The boys took the hand while introducing themselves and the other said, "I'm Rachael and all of you are my little siblings!"

Once again the boys introduced themselves and Ed started at the girls. Sam was a little taller than him but Rachael had at least a foot on him, so he asked, "How old are you guys?"

"16" Rachael answered, while Sam said "12"

Ed had a break down and started screaming, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! A GIRL WHO IS YOUNGER THAN ME BY THREE YEARS IS TALLER THAN ME WHILE MY OLDER SISTER HAS WHOLE FOOT ON ME?! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT GIVE ME BACK MY HEIGHT YOU DAMNED GIRLS!!!!"

The two girls started laughing while Al held onto his older brother.

After Ed had finally calmed down another state alchemist walked in and said to the girls, "Your clothes are done you can go change now," before he left and the girls followed him.

Ed, Roy, and Al waited for ten minutes and after that the two girls walked in. Sam had a tight black leather cloak that opened at the end so she could run. She had black combat boots on with black leather pants and gloves while Rachael had on a dark blue tank-top with fishnet sleeves underneath it and dark black pants that came down to her ankles. She wore the same black boots as Sam though.

"Okay you guys are free to go now. You can look for what ever you need to. But make sure you take these two girls with you, _no matter what happens…_!" Roy said pushing them out of the office and returning to his work.

Ed sighed and started walking out of the building with his other three siblings talking to one another. Once Ed was outside he looked back at his two sisters and brother.

"Let's get looking for some elements I need for some alchemy," Ed commanded walking down the steps with three pairs of feet following him.

They made their way to the station and bought four tickets that Sam insisted that she paid for. Once they got on the train they got some lingering stares from the other passengers, which was normal for the two males of the party of four. The girls just smiled and waved at everyone who was staring, but surprisingly that got the other people to go back to what they were doing. The Elric siblings sat down at a red booth with the boys on one side and the girls on the other so Al and Rachael had the window seats. There was a table in front of them and soon a waiter asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Al passed on the offer but gave him thanks anyway, Ed got a large orange soda, Rachael got a quick small hamburger, while Sam got steak but ordered it to be very tender and rare. Once the waiter left Al asked, "So what happened to you guys? When we were with Mom, she wasn't pregnant with Sam and we didn't see Rachael anywhere so where did you two go?"

Rachael was about to answer the question but Sam interrupted her by saying, "The reason you didn't see Rachael is because she fell very ill when she three and she needed special treatment so one of Mom's friends, who was very rich, paid for the treatment but in return he and his wife had to raise her. His wife was unable to give birth so that's why he wanted to raise her. But as for me, since Mom was busy raising you two she put her eggs into another woman and our dad donated his sperm and so another woman gave birth to me but I had the genes from our parents. But the woman who gave birth to me raised me, since after I was born her womb was damaged and she couldn't give birth. Our Mom was going to bring us back together but she died three weeks before we came."

Rachael looked out the window and Ed and Al looked at them with shocked eyes but before either of the two males could say anything the waiter came with Edward's drink, Rachael's hamburger, and Sam's steak.

The siblings sat in silence with Ed gulping down the fruity drink, Sam eating her steak formally, and Rachael eating her hamburger nonchalantly. The four alchemists then sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

**_______________________________________________________________________:P_________________________________________________________________________________**

**See that button down there?**

**You don't?**

**Well if you press it Ed gets 0.0001 cm taller! :D**

**You still don't see it?**

**Its right…………… there…….**

**v**


End file.
